


Unconditional

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: An Early Acquaintance [9]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes' and Victor's first time doesn't go off without a hitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really meant for this to be happy and sweet and fluffy but Victor is consistently difficult. I continue to blame [](http://beeinmybonnet.livejournal.com/profile)[**beeinmybonnet**](http://beeinmybonnet.livejournal.com/) for all things Victor-related.

Holmes giggled as Victor tickled over his ribs. "I much prefer you to any illustration, you know."

"Because I can touch back?" Holmes fiddled with one of the buttons of Victor's yet-to-be-removed shirt. Victor covered his friend's hand with his own.

"Partly. Because you're warm, and reactive, and gorgeous. And because I love you," he leaned down to nuzzle Holmes' neck, "and because _I_ can touch _you_ as well." Holmes squirmed as Victor traced the line of hair leading down from his belly button.

"How long did you say this would take?"

"Your body," he kissed Holmes' ear, "will be ready," jaw, "when it's ready," neck, "don't worry about it, and it'll be much sooner."

"You still haven't told me what you're going to do to me."

"I'm afraid the thought will frighten you. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not going to do anything that could possibly hurt you, unless I make a considerable mistake and fall on you or something. Which I won't, don't worry." Victor started kissing down his friend's chest softly.

"Shouldn't you get undressed? I suspect I would be considerably more interested if you were undressed." Holmes nodded seriously.

Victor chuckled and looked up grinning. "Are you sure I won't put you off?"

"I have seen you naked once before. And at the moment, I am terribly exposed, and you are not. Please."

Nodding seriously, Victor climbed off the bed and stood at the side, hands going straight to his shirt buttons.

"Wait. Can I do that?" Holmes shuffled across the bed to sit on the side, legs hanging over the edge.

Victor dropped his hands and smiled fondly. "Of course you can."

Standing slowly and perhaps a little too close, Holmes raised his fingers to the first of Victor's buttons and started undoing them. He watched himself trace his fingers over the soft skin of Victor's belly, and grinned at the subtle twitching. More interesting than that was watching the erection that had begun to flag returning to full strength once again.

Holmes pushed the shirt from Victor's shoulders, and then ran his hands back down and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his trousers and wiggled them ever so slightly, enjoying the little bit of give and Victor's shortened breath.

"I don't suppose you might see your way to taking them _off_ at some point, would you?"

Holmes looked up and grinned. "Why would I do that?" He asked with as much innocence as he could muster. The effect, Victor had to admit to himself, was really quite impressive.

"Because there's something in it for you, it seems," Victor traced a finger over Holmes' cock, which was just beginning to swell again, "I told you you'd recover quickly, and I am in danger of simply rutting against you. You wouldn't want to spoil my plans, would you?"

"Almost as much as I'd like to spoil your trousers, actually. But I will defer to your experience on the matter." Holmes slid his fingers around so they met in the middle, and flicked open the top button of Victor's flies.

"I see you've found your confidence, then." Victor kissed the top of Holmes' bowed head lightly as a second button was opened.

"I suspect it will last for exactly two more buttons. I still have no idea what you want me to do." Holmes paused on the second-to-last button.

"You won't have to do anything. Just lie back and enjoy it. Or, well, tolerate it if you can't enjoy it." Victor grinned. "Most people enjoy it, but you aren't most people, I suppose."

"Will you enjoy it?" Holmes toyed with the button again.

"With you? Completely. But you shouldn't make a decision on the basis of what _I_ will enjoy. I'm an old hand at this."

Holmes nodded and flicked open the last two buttons. "You won't hurt me. At very worst, I fall asleep halfway through. You have done so much for my pleasure in the past."

"I will be terribly insulted if you fall asleep. We can always have a conversation if you get-" Victor broke off as his trousers and drawers were pulled off with a sharp tug, "all right, then."

"I was dying of curiosity. I have to know what you're planning, now."

Victor chuckled. "Go lie on the bed. Make yourself comfortable. On your back, if you will." Holmes clambered back on to the bed and laid down on his back, looking over to see Victor moving towards him and finally straddling his hips. "Now, what I'm about to do would normally require a lot of preparation – which can be fun, and I hope to enjoy it fully in the future, but in the interest of minimising the potential for injury and embarrassment, I have taken care of that in advance. My point is, I don't want you to be alarmed over what I'm about to do. Am I at all clear?"

"No. But I promise not to panic." Holmes replied solemnly.

Nodding slowly but a little unsurely, Victor reached between his legs under Holmes' inquisitive gaze and with infinite care, removed the plug he had put in earlier with a soft sigh of relief. It was fairly obvious to him that he had managed to surprise his partner, which offered no small feeling of achievement, but also made him anxious as to Holmes' response.

"Did you just pull that out of..." Holmes trailed off, staring at the object still in Victor's hand.

"Yes," Victor wiped the excess oil off and dropped it on the floor carefully, "it came from exactly where you think. I'm _hoping_ you'll let me replace it with this," He ran a finger up Holmes' cock from base to tip, "if you're agreeable?"

Holmes swallowed both visibly and audibly, and then nodded quickly enough for his hair to fall forward. In a smooth movement that even he was impressed with, Victor took hold of his friend with his oiled hand, tugged once, and then settled himself forward, leaning on the hand and moving the other up to brush Holmes hair back, and slowly sank down with a quiet moan. He smiled gently after a few seconds and stroked his friend's hair gently. "All right?"

After a long exhale which betrayed the length of time he'd been holding his breath, Holmes nodded again. "I'm fine. I just need a moment, I think," he paused to breathe again, "what about you? That can't be comfortable, can it?"

"Comfortable is not the word I'd use, no," Victor wriggled a little, "but it's not _un_comfortable, either. Well, not for me, anyway, but I'm used to it."

Holmes settled his hands on Victor's hips lightly. "What _does_ it feel like, then?"

Victor smiled, and kissed Holmes softly. "At the moment, I'm enjoying the fantasy of being your wife."

"You... you'd want that?" Holmes asked quietly, peering at his friend with a renewed intensity.

"Yes. But I am well aware I can't have it," he leaned down to kiss Holmes' neck softly, "so I am perfectly happy as your mistress."

"I think that since I am living in your house a the moment, I should be your mistress."

"Then you shall be, and I shall enjoy you thoroughly." Victor sat up and braced himself with one hand in the centre of Holmes' chest. "Ready?"

"Very much so." Holmes replied breathlessly, and then all he _could_ do was watch and enjoy as Victor rose up and then fell back down once, then twice, and then built up a rhythm slowly and deliberately.

For long moments, Holmes was lost in the sensation, and in watching all of Victor's little reactions, trying to gather up all the information he could for future reference. He was so engrossed in his study of his friend, that it was a long time – too long by far – before he noticed that whilst Victor seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, his attention was not on Holmes, or indeed anything outward at all. At first, Holmes thought he could ignore this; focus on the physical sensations as Victor seemed to be doing, and not worry about what was going on in his head. But he couldn't quite dismiss the thought of all the people he wasn't as good as. He knew Victor _loved_ him, but he now realised that it should have been obvious that he didn't _want_ him. And really, for him to miss all the subtle clues was ridiculous, but they lined themselves up in the back of his mind, from that time they'd woken up together to the fact that Victor had only behaved amorously towards him when he had been very drunk. He had probably intended to get into the same state tonight. It was a truly heart-rending thought, having offered himself to someone who was doing their duty – mistress indeed, that was exactly it, wasn't it?

As much as he would have liked to prevent it, Holmes felt himself softening, and shortly after noticed that Victor's attention was back on him. The irony was left unappreciated. "Sorry." He said quietly, looking away and brushing furiously.

"I didn't realise you'd, ah, finished. It's perfectly all right." Victor lifted himself off, and realised a few moments later that something wasn't right. "Oh, I see. It's all right, it happens sometimes. You're probably just exhausted." He leaned forward to kiss his friend, but Holmes avoided his mouth. "Please don't worry about it. It's not a problem at all, it can always wait for another day."

"No it can't. You don't want it to." Came the quiet reply.

"My love, I can wait. I can wait for as long as you like." Victor mouthed over Holmes' neck affectionately.

"That _would_ be all right, wouldn't it? If we waited our whole lives and never managed to do this?" Holmes could only hope that he wasn't betraying his heartbreak in his voice.

"Of course it would. I'd still love you all the same." Victor smiled tentatively, and removed himself to lie on the bed next to Holmes, turning on to his side to face him.

There was silence for a good five minutes while a very young Sherlock Holmes worked out exactly how he was going to explain what he knew to his best friend and almost-lover. Victor watched him carefully the whole time, aware that there was something not quite right but unsure of what to do about it.

"Why lie to me?" He began quietly, tears stinging at the back of his eyes, "why turn me into everyone else, one of the people you do things for whether you like it or not? I thought you believed me when I told you I loved you. Do I not say it enough? I could say it more often, I know, but I thought you knew. This," he waved his hand between them, "this physical aspect is unimportant. It feels nice, but to think that you were just _getting on with it_ makes me sick, Victor. I've never wanted that. I have told you this before." Holmes could feel his lower lip tremble slightly, and took a deep breath to prevent himself from crying outwardly.

Victor, for his part, had never been so confused. "I don't understand."

"That much is painfully obvious." Holmes climbed off the bed in a hurry and started dressing. "You forget what I see. I forgot too, but I've remembered now. I'll thank you not to follow me." He hurried out of the room, shirt buttoned haphazardly and hair in disarray.

Victor stared after him, tears welling up and then spilling over on to his cheeks as he tried to figure out what he'd managed to do this time.


End file.
